


You stole my heart

by Demi_Tacco



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Bisexual Sakamoto Ryuji, Character Death, Child Abuse, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Good Boy Sakamoto Ryuji, M/M, Sakamoto Ryuji & Takamaki Ann Friendship, Sub Sakamoto Ryuji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demi_Tacco/pseuds/Demi_Tacco
Summary: Ryuji knocks himself out in a mansion that belongs to a vampire and a romance evolves(Aka Ryuji is a big dumb bisexual who ignores his own pain)
Relationships: Arsene/Captain Kidd (Persona Series), Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Suzui Shiho/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

After that night Ryuji didn't get out much, the only time he left the small house was when Ann and her girlfriend Shiho dragged him out. Today was one of those days where Ann came and gently tapped on his window so she didn't disturb his father, Ryuji opened the window and looked at the blonde girl in front of him 

"What do you want Ann, and be quiet if my old man finds out you're here he'll hurt you too." The faux blonde hisses out. 

"Come out with me and Shiho we'll have fun I promise." The girl says looking up at him with begging blue eyes.

"Fine, but move out of the way so I don't kick you." Ryuji says motioning his hand off to the side. Ann bounces out of the way so the former track star can get out of the window, after getting out of the window Ryuji reaches back into the room to close the curtains and push the window closed most of the way. Ann excitedly grabs his hand and pulls him around to the front of the house to the shy Raven haired girl waiting there for the two blondes.

"Hey Shiho." Ryuji mumbles, giving a small wave.

"Hey Ryuji. You guys ready to go?" She asks after responding to the only boy in their trio. Ann nods excitedly and grabs her hand letting go of Ryuji's hand. The two girls started walking, Ryuji trailing behind so he didn't disturb their conversation, when they finally stopped they were in front of a rather large forest just on the outside of town. Ann turned around to face the other blonde, noticing his roots are starting to grow in.

"Okay Ryuji I dare you to go into the forest and find the creepy haunted house." She said, giving him a mischievous smirk. Ryuji sighed and shook his head


	2. The meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not good at naming things so I am sorry

"Ann you do know those are just stories everyone in town tells to scare the children" the fake blonde says looking at her with dull brown eyes.

"Are you saying you're scared Ryuji?" The ravenette says matching her girlfriend's mischievous smirk.

"No I ain't scared!" Ryuji holars and moves towards the edge of the forest "I'll show you that it's fake." He grumbles in the direction of the two girls while walking into the thick forest. 

After walking around and getting scratched by branches for a while Ryuji is about to give up and go home when he sees the sun reflect off something, he looks in the direction of the object to find that it's a house, the blonde's jaw drops and he walks towards the old looking house. 

"No effn' way." He mumbles walking up the stairs to the front door. He knocks on the door just in case someone lives there and he isn't breaking in, after waiting a few minutes and knocking a second time with no answer Ryuji opens the door and walks into the obvious old home. He walks around for a little bit before walking up the stairs not noticing how bad his knee hurts until he's halfway up the stairs, he decides it's time for him to head home and starts walking back down the stairs before feeling his knee give out and falling down the stairs.

Akira awoke to hearing a loud crash coming from downstairs, he quickly jumps out of bed and runs to the stairs seeing a cute blonde boy laying at the bottom of the stairs. He walks down the stairs and checks the boys pulse feeling his heartbeat making sure he isn't another vampire there to hurt him, he sighs and picks up the shorter boy, carrying him upstairs to his bedroom and lays him on the comfortable bed, he moves over to a plush chair and sits in it picking up a book from a nearby table to read while waiting for the human to wake up.

A few hours later the blonde slowly woke up with a groan, when he opened his eyes he was confused as to where he was and quickly sat up despite the pounding pain and dizziness he felt doing so. After looking around he sees a pale raven haired boy reading a thick book in a plush armchair near the bed.


End file.
